A cats tail
by dragondrawer
Summary: Kari becoms a werecat, need I say more, rated M for sexual refrences and transformations. chapter 12 up yeah! sorry it took so long!
1. Chapter 1

**A cat's tail**

**Thought**

"Speech"

Our story starts at tattoo pallor we join two digimon tamer T.k and Kari. "Which one do you think I should get T.k?" "I think you should get the one shaped like a cat's head like #78." "Ok that's the one I'll get." Kari answered "I want #78 please." Ok follow me," said the tattoo artist. He took her into a back room and sat her down. Where do you want it? "On my right arm I answered" he the started to draw the tattoo on her arm and she relaxed and just let him do his job it hurt a little to get a tattoo but after a while the pain stopped "there finished" he said handing her a mirror she looked at the tattoo and it looked good. "I like it thank you." I said "good that'll be ten bucks" she handed him the ten bucks and walked out the door.

A.N.: well what do you think I hope you like it: End A.N.


	2. Chapter 2

'sounds

_thoughts dreams_

**A cats tail chapter 2**

They walked home, and as they did Kari started hearing things in her head.

"_Kari, Kari, come to me Kari, I need you to see me before tonight Kari, head towards the woods Kari." _

As they voice said this she started to go under a trance and the trance made her start to walk toward the woods T.k noticed this and didn't try to stop her.

"Kari where are you going? Kari? Come back!" but she never answered.

She kept walking toward the woods, she walked through sticks and leaves and spider webs and they didn't stop her she just kept going until she reached an old cottage in the woods the door opened with a creek 'ccccrrrrreeekkk' she walked into a dark room and broke out of the trace, the door slammed behind her shutting her in.

" I knew you would come to me."

A.N. ohh scary what will happen next who know end A.N.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Thoughts)**

('Sounds')

A cat's tail chapter 3

A witch stood there in the darkness, the witch was holding a brown bag in her right hand.

"Hello Kari welcome to my humble abode, were you will receive a wonderful gift that at the same time is a curse for you have been chosen by the gods to receive this gift."

"What are you talking about?" Kari asked.

"Do you want to be better, better at everything, well I can help you do that and all you have to do is follow a few rules. First you must remain loyal to your mate, second never upset your inner self, third never taste human blood, forth always transform during the full moon don't go to sleep then wakeup cause once you wake up the transformation will begin and you will be punished with a tail along with other thing the more you do it for the rest of your life."

"Okay? So what are you going to do to me?" Kari asked confused.

"I am going to make you a werecat, and when you become a werecat your strength will double, your speed will triple, and you will become smarter along with other benefits."

"I don't believe you?" Kari said not sure what to believe.

"You don't have to believe me just choose yes or no on the werecat deal?"

"Okay, I guess it's a good deal, yes make me a werecat!"

"Akari-no-mar!" the witch said throwing the bag of powder at Kari.

"Now go home and prepare for tonight is full moon!"

A trance took over her a walked her out the door toward her house once she got to her house the trance was broken.

"Wha-what I'm home, how did I get here? Oh well better get inside before dark.

A.N: hope you like plz review and no flames: end A.N.


	4. Chapter 4

A cats tail chapter 4

"Could what that witch had said be true, could I really be a werecat?"

She walked home the sun was slowly setting over the horizon, she noticed it and started to run, finally she got to her house walked into the kitchen and on the fridge was a sticky note _dear Kari went out to dinner have fun and don't mess up the house love your parents_

_P.s. Tai is at sleepover, so he won't get home till noon tomorrow._

"Cool home alone!" Kari said

She walked up to her room and got into her pajamas totally forgetting about the full moon that wills soon come.

"Time for bed" she said starting to get into her bed, and soon drifted off to sleep… then in the middle of the night she woke up for she had to use the rest room, she walked into the rest room past the mirror what she saw in the reflection made her back up and take a better look, and in the mirror was her nothing was different about her she wasn't changing nothing was happening the only thing that was different was that she was itchy.

"I knew that witch was lying, but why do I feel so itchy?" she said itching her self, the itching was worse on her belly so she lifted up her shirt just enough to see her belly and on her belly was white fur.

"What fur!? This is so odd what is happening to me!? Could that witch been telling the truth?" she said still itching her belly when all of sudden 'rrrriiippp, pop' she looked in the mirror and poking out of her pajamas was a tail a white tail!

"Aaaaahhhhhhhh!" Kari escreamed in horror.

**A.N. bom bom bbbbooooom! Cool! So how do you like? Plz review.**


	5. Chapter 5

(**Thoughts)**

('sounds')

A cats tail chapter 5

"What's with this tail?" she said playing with it.

"I guess that witch was telling the truth about the werecat thing, but why did I agree to this… it was almost like a dream, like I was hypnotized, but it wasn't a dream because there is a tail coming out of my but!" she said clearly upset.

That's when she noticed her ears, her ears had gone pointy and where slowly crawling up toward her head.

"What the? What's with my ears? There crawling up my head and it hurts." She said in pain.

Her ears finished there journey to the top of her head, they had turned white and resembled cat ears just like the tail.

Suddenly her hands began to hurt, so she brought them up in front of her face and watch as two of her fingers melted away, and as claws replaced her fingernails, and was shocked as white fur covered her hands.

"My hands!" she yelled, surprised that two of her fingers were missing.

Then her feet hurt so she looked down and noticed her feet were the same as her hands, she had two toes missing, her feet had gotten a bit longer, and they where white as well.

That's when her legs hurt really badly, the pain was excruciating, so she looked down.

'Rrrriiipppp' her pajama pant ripped off revealing her bottom half.

Her legs had switched backwards like a cats legs and they were covered in white fur just like her hands, feet, ears, and tail.

"My clothes! They have ripped, great now I need new pajama bottoms."

That's when she felt more fur creeping on her chest area. It covered both her arms with white fur. Then her arm muscles bulged ripping her sleeves off her pajama top.

"Aww maann!" she said upset.

A.N.: Warning sexual reference if you don't want to read this skip the lined part: end A.N 

Then she felt the worst felling of all, a tingly feeling in her chest area and for woman that can only mean one thing breasts growth!

Her breasts were already covered in white fur but now they were growing.

Slowly they grew and grew until they were the size of half a football, which made her 5-pajama buttons pop off one by one.

'Pop-pop-pop-pop-pop'

Then it ripped for her back, for it had fixed it's self too.

"Oh great now I need I new top too!"

Then her mouth stretched outward to resemble a cat's mouth, her nose flattened, and her eyes turned to slits, the she felt something in side her something she wanted to let out, she just couldn't hold it till it was to late!

'Mmmeeeoooww!' she yelled at the moon, for now her transformation was complete!

**Wow it worked I'm a werecat! I should go outside to run, yes I must!**

She said in her mind for her mouth was no longer able to talk human words.

She ran out the door and onto the grass to run, run with the moon on her back and the wind blowing on her face and body, into the night she ran, ran for joy for she was now a werecat!

A.N.: well I wasn't expecting that to happen were you? Oh well see you next chapter muhahahahahahahahaha: End A.N.


	6. Chapter 6

(**Thoughts)**

('Sounds')

A cat's tail chapter 6

Kari awoke back in her room she felt a tail touch her leg, when she felt that she shot up in fear.

"Wha- what happened? Why do I have a tail and why am I naked?"

She quickly got dressed but the tail was to painful to be in her pant so she cut a hole in her pants and tied her tail around her waist like a belt.

"Okay maybe no one will notice the tail, but I got to get to school."

She ran to school, and ten seconds later she was at school.

"Well I guess my speed did triple!" Kari said

She walked into the school and it was nearly empty, she counted 13 kids that where actually there. She walked into the bath room and went.

Then began to walk out of the stalls, but stopped at the mirror to look at her self.

She looked at herself, she looked completely normal! That's when she heard some one call her name.

"Kari, Kari, come here I need your help." Someone called from the shower side.

A.N. what could happen next? Find out next time. End A.N


	7. Chapter 7

(**Thoughts)**

('Sounds')

(Me)

A cat's tail chapter 7

"Kari, Kari, come here, I need your help." Someone called from the shower side!

Kari walked over to shower side to see who was calling her she looked left she looked right, she saw no one? No one was there?

"Hello down here!" someone said from below her she looked down and saw a cat!!

"Did you just talk to me?" Kari asked the cat. I think that's how it's spelled?

"It's me Yolie! Some guy came in threw some powder stuff on me, kissed me, and the next thing I knew I was a cat!" yolie said

"What did they guy look like?" Kari asked

"He did it so fast that I didn't see all I could see was a green hat! Can you help me find him?" Yolie asked

"Sure let's go!" Kari shouted to the sky.

The walked around the school three times looking for a guy with

A green hat, Kari knew T.k had a green hat but she didn't think it was him, but they asked him if he knew anyone else with a green hat, he said he did, he talked about a dude named Sammy toccata (to-ka-ta), he also said he hang around by the gym in the morning.

Kari ran toward the gym with Yolie kitty in her hands, when they got to the gym they started to look around for Sammy they look in the gym they looked outside the gym, they looked every where, except for the bathrooms! "Aaaaah!!!" a scream came for the girl's bathroom Kari ran in with Yolie in her hands, inside the bathroom was Sammy but Sammy looked different for one thing she was holding a cat in his hands, a cat with a weird blue cap on it's head a cap that looked much like Sora's cap!

"I knew if I attacked another one of your friends that you would come running to save them, now if ever want to fight me you can find me and my digimon in the digital world!" he said, he then jumped out the window and disappeared!

A.N. holly snot! Who is this guy and what does he want with Kari found out next chapter! End A.N.


	8. Chapter 8

(**Thoughts)**

('Sounds')

(Me)

A cat's tail chapter 8 

Kari, Yolie, and Sora stood there wondering what that guy had said the cat transformation powder had worn off and both Sora and Yolie were back to normal, then the bell rang for school to be over Kari, Yolie, and Sora all went their separate ways home Sora had homework and Yolie had to baby-sit her cousin who was 5.

Kari got home and there was Tai who heard about what happened with Sammy.

"Is Sora alright?" he asked worried about Sora more than Yolie.

"She's fine Tai, some dude named Sammy turned her and yolie into cat's then challenged me to a Digimon fight in the digital world."

"You should totally go and fight him!" Tai said pointing at her.

"I want to but I'm not so sure that I can win."

"Of course you can win you just need to believe, in your self and your digimon!"

"Okay I'll go but only if you never make another speech like that again!"

"Gotomon lets go, were going to a battle!"

"Coming Kari" Gotomon called running

"Digiport open!" she yelled she then disappeared into a white light.

In the digital world.

Kari found herself in the digital world, in a desert? She knew she was never going to find Sammy here unless she flew so she digiegged her Gotomon into Nerfertimon I think that's how it's spelled and flew off.

"I don't see Sammy anywhere; I know he said he would be here."

A.N. will Kari find Sammy or will she be looking for a while find out next time end A.N.


	9. Chapter 9

Due to problems of being kick off the internet at school, progress will slow on this and all my stories, I apologize to all my fans but it may be a while!

**Once again I apologize for the inconvenience!?!?**


	10. Chapter 10

(**Thoughts)**

('Sounds')

(Me)

**A cat's tail chapter 10**

"Kari did you say that this only happens during a full moon?" Gotomon asked

"Yeah why?" Kari said confused.

"Well in the digital world there's a full moon every night!"

"What!?" she screamed

"The reason why is that the digital world has four moons, each on has two full moon phases, and a blue moon phase, it's almost like there's a full moon every night but there isn't."

"SO Basically there a full moon almost every night?"

"YEP!" Gotomon answered

"Great now I'm going to turn into a cat again!"

The white fur that was on her legs crept up the rest of body, and after a few minutes she was a cat again.

Soon Gotomon a Kari were playing and fighting as cats do, and just like that it was morning Kari awoke noticed she was naked a started to look for some clothes, she soon found some but they were a little small but they would have to do, so after getting dressed and cutting a hole in the shorts for her tail, but this time she decided to let it hang loose because she figured no one was watching she then went off to continue their search for Sammy.

In another tower Sammy was also getting dressed waiting for Kari to get here he knew she would have trouble finding him way out here but he knew she would find him sooner or later and he knew that he had to show here his secret.

Kari changed Gotomon into nefartiemon and they flew off through the almost endless desert, until they found another weird looking tower, she tied her tail around her waist and went in.

A.N. Did Kari find Sammy what is Sammy's secret found on the next chapie! End A.N. 


	11. Chapter 11

(**Thoughts)**

('Sounds')

(Me)

A cat's tail chapter 11

The inside of the tower was just like the one she just came from but they had to search every nook and cranny for Sammy, she slowly climbed up the stairs, until she came to a room and in the corner of the room was Sammy!

"Well, so you decided to show up, and you found me in only two days, I figured you would quit right then and there and just go home, but now I must show you my true identity!" he stated still staring at the wall, he took of the cape he was wearing sorry I didn't mention that before

And under the cape was T.K!

"T.K. but how? Why? What reason? Please tell me!" she said really confused

"I was testing you, now for your final test, and on every test there are questions. Your first question do you like me?"

A.N. What, huh? T.K. What a plot twist? So what will happen next? Find out next time. Oh by the way this story may slowly stop since the school kicked me off the computer. End A.N.


	12. Chapter 12

(**Thoughts)**

('Sounds')

(Me)

A cat's tail chapter 12

A.N. enjoy this new chap , also when T.K. said like he meant like, like. End A.N.

"T.K. I… I…I do love you but were friends I just don't know if it would work with all the other friends around." Kari said

"Alright I can understand now it's time for question 2. Why did you all of the sudden walk away from me when I was walking you home that night?" T.K. asked

"Well your not going to believe me even if I told you, but okay I was being called by some voice in my head it put me into a trance and pulled me towards the woods to a small shack inside the shack was a witch she asked me if I… … wanted to be a werecat and I said yes." She explained.

"Okay I understand now for question 3. Why do you think I turned Sora into a cat, lied and said that a guy named Sammy had done it and lured you into the digital world with a note saying I wanted to fight?" he asked

"Tats a question I don't think I cat answer I was going to ask you that to try and make some sense of all this."

"Well if you must know it's because I'm being controlled by a Digimon but don't worry you precious T.K. wont be hurt by my powers and he will remember this always ha hah haa!" **an evil sprit soon came out of T.K it was a Digimon that I had never seen before he look a little like myotismon but a bit more powerful, and was wearing all red!**

"Hello my dear I am sammusamon a new Digimon created buy the new Digimon emperor Ken was such a good emperor but this one is better and he will soon take over the digital world ha hah ha ah ha-ha haa!

A.N. what will happen next will the digital world be destroyed? Also I apologize for taking so long but now I back and ready for some mind-blowing adventures! End A.N.


End file.
